Avery and Tests DON'T Mix
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Avery and Margo, along with their class mates sit exams, what happens? *This is a oneshot* R&R plz! Rated T for language, Character B is Avery.


**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~____~.~.~.~._  
_Avery and Tests DON'T Mix_**

**_By CookieM2012  
____~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~____~.~.~.~.__  
_**

She sat there with the silence around her, waiting for the clock to tick its way to when the exam could begin. _I don't want to be here. _She thought_. I want to go home. _

"I hate exams." Avery mumbled to her. "I hated studying until now, and having to doing tests like this... but we "have" to if we want a future... but this what most teenagers are _like, _don't teachers _understand?"_

Margo sighed heavily, she had studied all night, and guess what? _She couldn't remember a thing. _She wasn't too sure if Avery studied well enough... or _at all... _It was their 4th exam in now... and poor Avery was stressing over time along with everyone else.

"I can't do these exams anymore..." Avery said aloud. She stared on. "I can't..."

"OK everyone take your seats please," said Mrs Dunston, the examinor as she entered the exam hall. "Please make sure your phones and Mp3 players are off and put away."

All the children sat down obediently, while most were making sure they had their things with them, and others went to their bags to place in their phone and MP3's. Margo was ticking the item off in her mind;

_Ruler... check._

_Pen... check._

_Rubber... check._

_Pencil... check._

Avery just sat there, eye twitching. _I can't survive in here without my phone! _She thought in fear. Her parents took her phone off her because they knew it would be a distraction to her, and said she could have it back once the dreadful exams were over, but it was killing her after the first five minutes. The eerie silence filled the air once more. Soon nothing could be heard apart from the sound of rattling paper, a cough here and there... and soon the sudden; "You may begin." from Mrs Dunston, the flip of the 87 exam booklets, and the sound of racing pens going _scribble, scribble,_ _scribble. _The 88th exam booklet remained closed...

The last booklet belonged to Avery.

She bit her lip nervously, before opening the exam paper slowly, then bringing her arm back as if it was going to bite her. She stared at the first question, sweating as she reached her pen and opened the exam booklet. Gulping and taking a deep breath, she began to write out the answer, singing to herself softly as she looked around in a panicky way.

* * *

_The clock ticks by time by time,  
__Not a moment to be lost.  
__Sitting all by ourselves,  
__And it looks like,  
__A minute gone..._

**_*She looks down as she continued to write out more of the answer,  
holding her head in the other hand.*_**

_Exams are happening and we all must try our best,  
__Should we all give up, and just swing that test?  
__No fun today, not fun at all,  
__No more talking on my telephone.  
__Read this, write that, do it all...  
__Can't do it a-l-l..._

**_*Finally, Avery finished her exam half an hour early, and left the exam hall.  
Fuming, she threw picked up a stone and threw it at a wall she passed on the way home,  
smashing a window instead by mistake, and ran for it.*_**

_Let us go...  
Let us go...  
Don't wanna do exams any more...  
Let us go...  
Let us go...  
All the examiners are a bore.  
I won't care...  
If I fail this test,  
Let the storm rage on...  
My grades never bothered me anyway._

_***Music Interruption as they sat their final exam.  
As soon as the examiner told them it was over,  
as they all walked out, waiting for everyone to leave,  
they all cheered and sang together, running while holding hands.***  
_

_FUCK IT A-L-L!  
Fuck it all!  
Don't give a shit any more!  
Fuck it all!  
Fuck it all!  
Flip the tables S-C-R-E-W you all!  
We won't take...  
This bullshit anymore!  
We don't give a F-U-C-K...  
Our grades won't bother us anyway!_

* * *

They rampaged the streets in triumph, hollering at the top of their voices that they finally done among themselves, as passers-by congratulated them.

"We did it!" Avery exclaimed happily, as she ran into her home. Her parents congratulated her, as her mother took out her phone from the cupboard and handed it to her.

"You can have it back." she said. Avery hugged it tightly.

"I'm glad we could be together again." She whispered joyfully.

* * *

**There you have it y'all!**

**Some parts were re worded by me!**

**The real parody of the song, and my inspiration is called "Fuck It All (Honest Final Exam Version) Music Video" By the lovely LeendaDProductions! Basically this was me when my Junior Cert was done! On the 18th of June 2014! And I won't get my results til September! Apart from the phone thing though. I decided to use Avery for this because I thought it was a good idea, despite the fact we don't know much about her because she is only memtioned.**

**The link for the video is on my profile under my favorite youtube videos, or check it out on the link below!**

**watch?v=qOaqiCBum2w**

**Sorry to those who despise the sight of bad language. But to me it makes the song twice as funny!**

**Plz R&R!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
